Everywhere
by Sonata's Moonlight
Summary: It started with a diary entry then it turned into a song made for a certain thunder ranger. When he hears her sing her song to him, will he return her feelings or turn her down.
1. The Start of a New Song

_A/N- Hey guys. I want to thank the ones that reviewed __I Wish__. I love you guys. What you guys are about to read is a Tori/Blake songfic. You'll find out what the song is by the title, but if you don't know the lyrics you'll have to wait and see. I'll say no more._

Codes:

_Diary entry_

_Flashback (memory)_

**The Start of a new Song**

_...it's really like he's always drifting over me. He's there fresh in my mind. Even if he's not there. It's hard to believe the image of him controls my mind. When I'm awake, it's like he's never there, but when I'm asleep, he's everywhere. In my thoughts, my mind, my heart, my soul. I would sometimes wonder how I got this far in my life before I had even met him. When I met him, I never knew who he was or his name. Well, until Dustin introduced us. When I left Storm Chargers after that very short meet, he's everywhere. I even think I see him when he's not even there. Sometimes he's the only thing that makes me believe I'm not alone. Once we started hanging out together, I recognized the way he makes me feel and it gets hard to think that he might not be real. He's always helping me and defending me, even when I don't need it. When I touch his hand, I see the beauty that's within him and it feels like I'm going to another world with him. Whenever I get lost, he always finds my way. I really love him helping me, but he knows that I can take care of myself. It still makes me smile though. I would always dream of him everywhere that I sometimes wonder if he sees me._

Tori sat up on her bed and thought of anything else she could write in her diary. Her diary is like one of her friends that she could tell her secrets to. No one would ever find out any of them. Not even the time when she went swimming. A dog was chasing her in the water and it bit the back part of her baithing suit. When she stood up and was unaware that the dog actually bit the back of her baithing suit, the top part fell down and 'old people' (as what she could adults when she was 7) started to laugh at her. She was so ashamed that she never went back to the beach until she was 9 when her mom started to teach her how to surf.

Empty thoughted Tori then decided to just read over what she just wrote. Every little detail she could think of and every thought that she had was all written in a torqouise colored diary. She kept rereading her entry until she memorized every single word. Then a new thought came to mind.

She looked through her diary entry again and wrote down several quotes from her entry and extras that she thought of on the next page of her diary and pieced them together. Then reading through her new entry, a melody came into mind. With excitement, Tori got up from her bed and ran to her closet. She then kneeled down infront of a box and opened it. Inside was an instument and Tori carefully took it out and sat back on her bed.

Tori started to strum notes, trying to match the melody that was in her head. Music started to fill her room as she soon got the melody that she wanted. Tori continued playing her new song on her guitar until every note and word were in the right place.

Her guitar was special to her. The only people that knew she plays the guitar are Shane, Dustin, and Cam. She never gotten around to telling Hunter and Blake about it because they were all busy fighting space aliens. Plus, whenever they've gotten to hanging out and relaxing, one of Lothor's goons would always ruin the fun and their break would be over.

Smiling as she sang and played the last few chords to her song, she thought of what her mom's last words were after Tori had gotten the guitar from her.

_**Flashback**_

_Eleven year old Tori Hanson stood next to her slowly dieing mother's bedside weeping. Her mom got hit in her spine while surfing after a yacht had uncontrollably driven into her._

_''Tori?'' Her mom looked up at her as she faced her._

_''Yes mom?''_

_''Hows my baby?''_

_"I'm okay mom.''_

_''That's good.'' _

_Silence filled the room once again until Tori's mom spoked again. _

_''Tor. Remember how I taught you how to play the guitar?''_

_''Yes mama. I remember.'' Tori felt like crying her eyes out. As her mom continues to talk, her voice gets fainter and fainter._

_''Remember I let you use the guitar my mom gave me?''_

_''Yes mama. I remember.''_

_''Keep it. Now that it seems I'm passing away right now, I want to pass down that guitar to you. It's really special to me as it was special to my mom. Never forget the music I taught you. Never forget it. Even music could be the perfect cure to a sickness. You would just need the perfect music for the sickness.'' At this, both Tori and her mom smiled. At a time of mourning, they're smiling and it feels warm. _

_''Remember the music in you. Make beautiful music for people to hear...for me to hear. Never give up in life...''_

_Hearing those last words disappear in the thin air, Tori felt like she didn't need to weep. She felt warm inside and understood her mother's words. She would someday make music for people to hear, for her mom to hear, for everyone to hear. Tori looked at her mom's lifeless body and hugged her. She took her final moments in her mom's hospital room stroking her hair and singing to her lifeless body. _

_When a nurse came in the room, she told Tori that she had to leave. Tori nodded and looked at her mom for the final time. She hugged her for a final time and kissed her on her mother's forehead and told her final words._

_''I promise mama. I love you."_

_**End flashback**_

Tori smiled and looked up at the ceiling, as if she was looking up at her mom. She knew her mom was proud of her for making it this far in life and she was going to make the best of it.

She picked up her guitar again and was about to play her song once more until her morpher went off. Tori placed down her instrument and answered.

''Tori here.''

''Tor! You better get here to Ops. quick!''

''Shane? Is that you? What's going on?''

"Just get here fast!"

Tori couldn't tell if it was a joke or something urgent, but either way she needed to go. She heard a tone of urgency in Shane's voice, so she ninja streaked over to Ops.

_A/N- ...and it get's better and better. Now I have a guessing game for you guys. Try to figure out who the song 'Everywhere' is by. The song is the title of the songfic anyway, so guess. Good luck! Please R&R!_


	2. Plans for the Day

A/N- I'm back and wow. It's been one month and one day since I last updated. If you have been expecting me to be working on this the whole time...well nope. A girl needs to have fun. Especially if it's summer and Father's Day today. Happy Father's Day to all the dads around the world!

Now funny thing about the emergency...yeah. It's well...uh huh...er...yeah. Just read it and I bet it's not what you guys were expecting.

Disclaimer- Don't own anything to my liking.

* * *

**Plans for the Day**

Tori ran breathlessly to Ninja Ops. in hopes that nothing didn't go wrong. Hearing the words ''get here fast'' assured Tori that it was an emergency then a joke. Lately when they have been told it's an emergency, they've been slacking off and think that it's something unimportant. Once they would arrive to the scene, it's something bad like fire boiling hazardous liquid.

She skipped down the steps to see all five guys sitting around the table talking. Tori's worried expression turned in to a confused one. Shane told her to get here fast and made it seem like it was something important. Now it didn't seem like it was important and they're just laying around. She has questions and they have answers, so she made her presence known.

''Guys, what's the emergency because it seems to me that nothings wrong.''

Her voice startled the group, but they looked up to her with smiling faces. ''Hey Tor. We were just planning stuff.'' She joined the group sitting inbetween Blake and Shane then spoke in a annoyed kind of way, ''Okay. So what were you guys planning because I didn't run down here for nothing.''

Dustin, who couldn't keep in his excitement any longer just burst out, '' I got six tickets to go to that new club that just opened up in town.''

Tori just let these words sink into her head. She's been secretly trying to get tickets to get into that place for a surprise for the guys. They really needed a nice way to hang out together after all the fighting they've been through. With Evil out of their way, she'd thought to get them and now Dustin is telling her news about the club.

"Tori. Are you in there?'' Blake's voice broke her out of her trance and looked at her with a look saying ''are you okay'' and ''this is no joke''. She looked at him with a reassuring smile.

Tori then turned to face Dustin, who was still waiting for an answer. When she spoke, he could tell that she was still finding it hard to believe.

''Are you serious? I've been trying to get tickets for us and you'll never know how hard it is for me to try and get them. How did you?'' Then she thought, ''Note to self: When they say something between the lines of ''get here quick,'' it isn't an emergency.''

''I have my sources.''

Hunter then spoke up, adding on to what they were planning. ''There's this thing on Friday night that if you could play an instument and sing at the same time, you could perform. It's more like a talent show sort of thing.''

''And that's when we're going, Friday night. We'll be meeting in the club.'' Typical, how Shane would only agree hanging out if there isn't any training. He always has his duty first. It's even possible for him to think that work and play don't mix. Its been like that since the team up with the Dino Rangers. Everyone knows that he just want to be ready for any surprises.

''Here are the tickets.'' Cam sounded like a someone selling tickets. It seemed amusing to Tori that she laughed silently, not wanting to be rude. Once Cam reached to her, Tori spoke to him. ''So are you coming with us?''

He looked at her like the answer is obvious. ''I don't really have a choice. Nothing really needs to be done on the megazords since nothing has happened for two years, my dad wants me to get out as often, and I'm _actually _getting bored on the computer. There really isn't anything to fix now a days. And yes I actually admitted to being bored.''

Yes the answer to did seem obvious to her, but she didn't expect Cam to say that he was getting_ bored _on _his _computer. During their ranger days, the main computer was like his friend to him. Whatever happens to it, he would fix it. Every single time Dustin falls asleep and drools on it, he fixes it. It's like a best friend to him. Well _was, _after to what he said about it.

''Wow Cam. You certainly changed quite a lot.''

He smiled at her, agreeing that indeed he changed. ''But that doesn't mean I won't stop caring about it. I still would have to fix it up a bit every once and a while.''

Tori smiled in thought for a while then said, ''Okay. Let me rephrase that: You certainly changed quite a bit.'' They just looked at each other and started laughing. When they started laughing, everyone except for Tori noticed one thing different in the air: jealousy.

Once the laughter died down, Hunter looked at his brother who was still watching them talk. He knows that Blake was aware that Cam doesn't like Tori the way he does. He also knows that it's hard for Blake to see Tori with another guy being happy. Blake just needs to know that Tori doesn't like any other, but him. It just pains him to see his brother hurt and wants to tell him the truth, but thinks better and stays out of his love life.

All talking had long been ceased, so Hunter decides to break the quietness. ''So...we'll be meeting in the club at 7:30 which is tomorrow, considering that today's Thursday.''

There were ''yeahs'' and ''okays'' in the room. Soon everyone bid their good-byes and headed to their homes.

* * *

Tori's walk home was short for her. One moment she was walking home. The next, she was already in bed.

She looked back through the day's events and cherished the ones with Blake sitting beside her and listening to her intently. Even though that he wasn't the one she was talking to.

When she was talking to Cam, she was aware that something in the air had changed and didn't know what it was. She just blew off the feeling thinking that it was just the air from outside.

Then she remembered one thing she was supposed to be, but was so caught up in the excitement. She was supposed to be angry, but then she thought, ''How am I supposed to be angry when they got tickets.'' So she blew off that feeling as well.

The next thing that Tori knew was that she had just fallen asleep with an image of her playing and singing her song and thinking of a certain boy that had filled her head.

* * *

A/N- So the emergency is revealed. Not much of an emergency, don't you think. I might update the third chapter in 1-2weeks.If not, I'll have my reasoning. I haven't given chapter 3 much thought. I have ideas on a sheet of paper that's in front of me now, so don't worry.

I want to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter. Thanks so much. Whenever I'm here on the computer and I'm ''off task'', I read your reviews and they remind me to keep on going and not stop, so thanks so much. Tell me what you think and any questions be told, I shall answer them.


	3. A Special Request

A/N- Hey people! Long time no see. Well, it definitely has been a long time. Like two months and a day. Well see here. I have good reasons.

One- I went swimming like three four times.

Two- I went to Sea World and stayed at a hotel for like two days.

Three- I'm always out at parties.

So mainly that's how I spent my summer vacation. With the school year coming up, I feel all jumpy. Hehe. Anyways I should stop my randomness here so you could read. That's what you've been waiting for anyways for -cough cough- two months and a day -cough- Hehe.

Before I forget, I want to thank all of those that reviewed and all those that waited patiently for this chapter. -hugs and kisses- I also want to thank amethyst fire phoenix for giving me advice. It really helped me continue writing when I was stuck in the middle of the chapter. Here's a cookie. -gives cookie-

Well on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Otherwise I wouldn't be typing this.

* * *

**A Special Request**

Tori woke up the next day and and sat up in bed trying to remember what happened yesterday. Before she could even think of anything, her cell phone went off. She looked at the caller i.d. and answered the phone.

''Hey, Shane.''

''Hey, Tor. What's up?''

''Wait. Shouldn't I be asking you that? _You_ called me.'' said Tori with a questioning look on her face.

''Oh yeah. What was I going to say? Hmm . . .'' As Shane tried to remember what he was going to say, everything dawned on Tori as she finally remembered what happened yesterday.

''Shane, were you going to tell me about the club?''

''Yeah. I don't know how that could possibly slip out of my mind. Anyways, I was going to tell you that you should play one of your songs for tonight.'' Shane suggested.

''I don't know, Shane. I mean I would actually have to perform in front of people.'' Tori said nervously.

He just chuckled. ''Come on, Tor! You never had a problem with that before. You performed in front of _us_.''

''Yeah! '_Us_' as in Dustin, Cam, and you.''

By this, Shane figured out why she wouldn't perform. Of course she did perform in front of him, Dustin, and Cam (with the occasional crowd that would usually stop and listen to her play and sing) when they hang out in the park. But he did take notice that she didn't say anything about Hunter _and_ Blake.

Blake was the problem, but not as a _bad_ problem. He's the problem for making Tori have second thoughts about going on stage. Usually she would say yes straight out, but ever since Blake and Hunter joined the team that part of her has been kept secret. Now Shane wants her to shine again and he's not taking no for an answer.

''Come on, Tor. We haven't heard your singing voice in a long time and Blake and Hunter hasn't heard it yet.''

Silence was his response.

''Tori, I'm sure they won't make fun of you. I know for a fact that they'll be shocked seeing as they had never heard your angelic singing voice before,''

Tori had to laugh at this. She started to have second thoughts about this. . .

''And that a certain navy friend will be enchanted by it.''

. . .or maybe not.

Her laughter died away and she sadly sighed.

''Shane, I know for a fact that you know that he's the problem. I can't sing infront of him and don't even bother bringing up Dill. He was different. Blake is something more than just some school girl crush.''

_'Wow, she knew I was going to bring up Dill. I can't believe he was just some school girl crush and that Blake's more than that.' _Shane thought. _'Wait. Did she just admit it? I mean I understand all that stuff she said, but I never knew she would just admit it. Saying that she had more feelings for Blake than Dill meant that she practically loved him.'_

_'I can't believe I just said that. Usually I just live out information like that for them to figure out, but I didn't do that just now.' _Tori thought. _'I blame the spur of the moment.'_

Before the whole Thunder Rangers incident, Tori and Dill went out together. Whenever she got the chance, Tori would play songs to Dill for their dates. Then Blake showed up. She knew for sure that she quickly fell in love with him. As she continued going out with Dill, all she could think about was Blake. Even when she sang her songs to Dill, she thinks that she is singing to Blake and that was the problem. Tori felt that it was wrong to be dating Dill since she likes Blake so she had to end things with him. Luckily, Dill also wanted to end things with her saying that she was more like a sister and didn't want to say anything cause he was afraid that he might hurt her feelings.

So they ended things and are happy that they're still friends.

''Then why don't you sing one of your songs to confess your feelings for him.'' said Shane.

''But what if he doesn't feel the same for me. I'll just be embarassing myself.'' said Tori with a doubtful look.

''No you won't. I know that he feels the same way for you. I would know this cause I'm a guy.''

Tori laughed. ''Yeah I guess your right, Mr. Guy. I guess I'll perform. I'm starting to feel more confident about this.''

''That's my girl! Just promise me you won't back out on this.''

''I promise. Could I ask you a favor though?'' Tori asked.

''Yeah sure.'' responded Shane.

''Could you come over to my house and help me decide whether or not I should play this song?''

''Sure no problem, Tor. Just give me an hour. I need to eat. Man am I hungry.'' They both laughed, said their good-byes, and hung up.

Tori looked at the time and it read 8:15. One hour was enough time for her to get ready and eat. She got up from her bed and headed for the shower.

* * *

_Meanwhile. . ._

Speeding around the deserted area yellow, crimson, and navy blurs raced around the track trying to out race each other. As they turned the last curve, the yellow blur actually managed to get infront of the crimson and navy blur and make through the finish line. He stopped there waiting for the other two who crossed the finish line no more than 3 seconds later.

''I can't believe I beat you two. You guys are like undefeatable and yet. . . I beat you guys. Should I be happy or confused?''

The yellow clad took off his helmet revealing a very confused Dustin. The crimson and navy clads followed suit revealing two amused brothers.

''Yes, Dustin. You should be happy.'' said Blake.

''That was a once in a life time thing. I'm pretty sure one of us will beat you the next time we race.'' Hunter smirked.

''We'll race again. . . just give me a five minute break.'' said Dustin tiredly. He got off his bike and dragged it off the track. From there he went to his abandoned backpack where he got out a bottle of water. Blake and Hunter followed suitly. After each had a quick swigg of their drink, they started to talk about random stuff. They kept talking until their subject turned into one about Club Mangoria.

''So Blake,'' said Hunter casually, ''are you going to tell her tonight?''

Dustin, who had been staring off in to space, picked up on this and said, ''Yeah, seriously. You like fell for her since day one.''

Blake understood what Dustin meant. He meant the day when he introduced Hunter and him to Shane and the apple of his eye. Since then, in his every waking moment, Tori has been on his thoughts. He loves everything about her: her looks, voice, style, and most importantly, her personality. It wasn't until that faithful day when Tori got back from her trip from the alternate universe that Blake let it slip that he liked her. Since then, they still hang out like they're best friends nothing more. With that interaction between the two, he suspected that _if _Tori ever liked him, she would think that it was just some crush. But obviously it wasn't. He's been really wanting something more with Tori other than a friend _or _a crush. Blake sighed, ''I don't know. Remember I told you guys I told Tori that I liked her when she came back from that alternate universe?''

''Yeah, man. That was some universe.'' exclaimed Hunter.

''Well she might have thought that it was just some ordinary crush 'cause after that we just hang out together as friends.''

''Well you didn't really make it official.'' answered Dustin smartly.

Blake sighed again. ''I know that. It seemed like once I told her how I felt about her it felt like it would be harder to ask her to be my girlfriend.''

''You got it bad, bro.'' said Hunter.

''Ahem. You know. . .'' started Dustin.

Blake turned towards Dustin. '''You know' what?''

''Well, I know for a fact that ''_the_ _apple of your eye_'', as some would say, -Ahem- feels 100 percent the same way you do.'' Dustin said.

Blake eyed Dustin curiously as if to ask if he was lying or not. Hunter saw his curious look and decided that he should tell him. _'Well I guess the truth has to be out sometime.' _

''Bro, Dustin's telling the truth. _And_ I've known that since we graduated from the Academy andI thought that I should stay out of business. This is between you and Tori.'' Hunter added after seeing the shock on his brother's face. While Hunter told him that, Blake's face changed from shock to understanding.

He sighed once again. ''I can't really blame you guys. . . I suspect that Shane and Cam also knows, huh?''

''Finally someone is catching on. Obviously someone has been missing those dreamy expressions Tori has been sending!'' Dustin exclaimed to no one in particular.

With what was said, Blake's face lit up with happiness. ''So she likes me. I mean she _still _likes me after all this time?''

''Bro, just go over to what we just said in your head. We here,'' Hunter said pointing to both Dustin and himself. ''are 100 percent sure that Tori likes you back. Now since that's taken care of,'' clapping his hands together, ''are you going to tell her how you feel?''

With a new form of happiness rushing through his body, he didn't hesitate to answer. ''Yes, yes I am.''

* * *

A/N- So did you like it or hate it so far? Please review. I want to hear from you. -smiles- 


	4. Everywhere

**Everywhere**

"Ladies and gentlemen. As you may have known, tonight is the opening night of our club." Applauses and cheers was the response to the announcer.

"Well, as you may have known..."

Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunter, and Blake had chosen seats close to the stage. They've been waiting for Tori for half an hour, and yet she still hasn't come yet. The gang could obviously tell that Blake was starting to get nervous when they knew that their encouragements that she'll be there soon wasn't helping.

Out of the whole team, Shane was the only one who knew of Tori's where abouts. He just doesn't want to tell the guys, especially Blake.

"Dude, where do you think Tori could be. She was suppose to be here an hour ago." said Cam.

"I don't know, but I'm about to go and look for her if she doesn't come in about ten minutes." responded a now worried Blake.

"Bro, I'm pretty sure she's stuck in traffic or something. I mean, come on. It is opening night and like half the city is practically here." reassured Hunter.

Blake nodded. "Yeah. You're probably right. I shouldn't worry much. It could be just traffic."

"That's it, man!" exclaimed Dustin. "Just don't worry. She's a big girl now and she can take care of herself. Let's just have some fun for the time being."

There was a chorus of "Yeah's!" from there table as the started to really enjoy themselves.

* * *

"Are you Ms. Tori Hanson?"

"Yes, ma'am. I am." answered a very nervous Tori.

"You're on in five. Good luck." said the backstage manager.

"Thanks."

Tori has been backstage ever since people started entering the club. She even caught sight of the guys entering the building. She was nervous as it is and the sight of Blake just made her more nervous.

_'I seriously hope I'm doing the right thing. What if he just starts laughing at me? What if he just starts ignoring me because he doesn't return my feelings for him? What if we end up not being friends anymore. It'll be all my fault! It'll be the end of me! It'll-"_

"Ms. Hanson! Your on stage in sixty seconds!" cried out the manager.

Tori sighed and picked up her guitar thats been beside her.

_'Well, this is it. No turning back now.'

* * *

_

During the past ten minutes of no worries, the guys, excluding Blake, have been trying to pick up some girls they see. Even Cam was up for the challenge.

Surprisingly enough, Cam was the only one out of the group, who was able to get a girl.

"Ugh! I can't believe Boy Genius actually got one before me." whined Hunter. Shane and Dustin nodded with agreement.

Blake just continued laughing at the scene before him. Hunter, Shane, and Dustin were jealously watching Cam make an attempt to flirt with the girl horribly because of the lack of experience. Although, the girl seems to be really in to Cam, so she found it really attractive.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It is time to begin our Talent Show!" The whole club just started rooting and clapping. "Now, for our first act. She's blonde, she's beautiful, and she lives here in Blue Bay! Please, put your hands together for the wonderful Ms. Tori Hanson!"

The gang looked up at the stage to see a girl they had never seen before. It was indeed Tori, but they had never actually seen her put on anything like it.

She had on a navy spaghetti strapped dress that's three inches above her knees and blue jean shorts that goes right above her knees. As for her shoes, she had on white silhouette heels. Her outfit was simple yet beautiful. She had on some white eyeshadow and pink-shaded lip-gloss.

Her friends just continued on staring at her. Blake thought she was an angel sent from heaven, Shane was thinking about how different she looked, Hunter was thinking about how he's brother is lucky to get a girl like her while he can't get any, Cam was thinking how Blake and Tori just fit together perfectly, and Dustin was thinking about how hungry he was getting and how he needed to get some food.

Tori sat on the stool she was given a and took her seat. As the crowd begin to quiet down, she took this as her chance to take a look at where her friends were at.

What she saw made her even more nervous. All of them, even Cam's new _friend_, was staring at her. She didn't know whether it was awe or something else, but she felt that it wasn't awe.

_'You can do this, Tori. You can do this.'_ Tori took a deep breath and started playing.

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's driftin' over me_

_And when I wake you're, you never there_

_But when I sleep you're, you everywhere_

_You everywhere_

As the song turned to an up beat, everyone in the audience stood up and started moving to the beat.

_Just tell me, how I got this far?_

_Just tell me, why you're here? And who you are?_

_'Cause every time I look, you're never there_

_And every time I sleep, you're always there_

By that time, Tori was looking right in to Blake's eyes. He figured out that she has been singing to him and only him. He figured out that she truly does return the feelings she harbors for him. He just needs to tell her himself.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone, ooo ooo ooo_

_I'm not alone_

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that you might not be real_

_I sense it now the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone, ooo ooo ooo_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_Waa ooo, waa ooo, waa ooo, waa_

As the beat started to get slower, everyone just seemed to be swaying to the beat.

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day aay aay_

_No matter where I go_

_I'll always feel you so_

When the beat returned to the usual, everyone just seemed to be moving to the same movement.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone, waa waa ohh yea_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath_

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone, waa waa ohh_

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_

Everyone stopped dancing and started applauding. Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunter, and Blake stood up and applauded along with the crowd. Everyone was cheering and rooting. Blake even heard some cat calls which made him boil with jealousy as he saw Tori give a shy smile and blushed.

As soon Tori got off the stage, the rangers and Cam's new girl went over to Tori.

"Tori, that was the best song you've ever written. I thought I would never hear one of your songs again!" exclaimed Cam.

"Yeah. It's about time, too. You haven't played since Hunter and Blake has been here. It kinda started to seem that you didn't want them to know because you'd think they wouldn't like any of your songs, especially Blake. I mean..."

Shane, Cam, and Hunter hit Dustin upside on the head.

"Hey! What did I do?"

Blake started shifting uncomfortably while Tori suddenly found an interest to stare at her shoes. "Bro, I think it's time you guys talked." Hunter whispered in Blake's ear. "We'll leave you guys alone." Shane said, and they took their leave, dragging Dustin, who seemed to have no intentions on leaving, by the arm.

As the Talent Show continued on, Blake and Tori's gazes was everywhere else other then each other. It was then Blake broke the silence between the two.

"So... do you want to go for a walk on the beach?"

The only answer he got from Tori was a small nod and they walked out the club entrance to the beach.

* * *

"So where do you think they're going?" asked a curious Dustin.

"Who knows. Maybe they're going to finally sort things out." said Shane.

"I just hope everything turns out okay." said Hunter.

* * *

As the two blue rangers continued walking on the moist beach sand, Tori finally spoke. "Look, uhm. I-" Tori got silent as Blake captured her lips. She was in the moment of shock, but then relaxed and went along with the kiss. It was then that Blake broke the kiss. The kiss was short yet sweet.

"Tor, that song you wrote. It was beautiful. You even look beautiful tonight. As cliche as it sounds, you look like an angel that has fallen from heaven. You're smart, you're pretty, and you're completely different from other girls. I just don't know any other way to put this. I love you."

It was the most cliched thing she has ever heard, and yet, those words coming from the guy she loves makes her feel happy.

"I love you, too." It was only above a whisper, but it was loud enough for Blake to hear. They both made eye contact and Blake saw tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Tor." He slowly pulled Tori into a hug just to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. It was just a small gesture and yet it made Tori cry more, but with a smile. Blake mistaked it for tears of sadness. "Tori, I'm sorry for making you cry." _'Though I really don't know what I did.' _"Please don't cry"

Tori gave a small laugh. "I'm not sad. I'm happy. I just can't believe that you told me before I did." She gave a small sniff.

Blake chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry. I just got worried." Tori giggled. "So does this mean we're together?" He looked at her waiting for her answer.

"Yes" was the response.

And for that, Blake gave Tori a peck on the lips and they walked hand in hand down the beach.

* * *

I finally finished. I feel so lazy for not updating in such a long time. Well I updated now, so that doesn't make me lazy. Please, review and tell me what you think of it.


End file.
